Kali Othim
♤Physical Appearance Kali is a fair-skinned female of taller stature and a slightly muscular build. She measures up to five feet, nine inches and weighs in at one hundred and forty seven pounds without her wings being taken into account. Aside from how leggy she is, Kali also has a few other distinguishing features. The most notable is the substantial pair of wings that sprout from her back. The leading edges of her wings, as well as the fingers in the wings, are significantly darker than the rest of her skin. They appear to be a shade of nearly jet black, the backs of her wings matching the shade throughout their entire surface. The webbing of the wing matches the pigment of the rest of her flesh, making for a stark contrast in color. Another prominent feature rests directly on her face. Her seemingly normal mouth is rimmed by long, sharp teeth that protrude from her cheeks. This can be rather off-putting to some and is usually covered up. Possibly the least daunting, yet more noticeable feature that she has, is a large pair of dragon-like ears. These ears are flesh colored, save for the outermost cartilage, which is the same shade as the black of her wings. Kali’s ears are adorned with a multitude of studs, hoops, cuffs, and chains. She has an affinity for piercings and as such, even has her tongue pierced. The hero-to-be has a heart-shaped face that curves gently and doesn’t appear to have any truly hard angles to it. Kali has long, snow-white hair that ends toward the bottom of her chest. Her hair is naturally straight and flows freely, framing her face and usually covering the lower halves of her ears. Her eyebrows are black with a prominent arch. Beneath her brows rest a pair of striking golden eyes, coupled with long lashes. Kali has a rather small, button nose that is also covered by the masks or attire that she uses to conceal her jaws. The teenager has skin that is typically free of blemishes and has no outstanding scars. ♤Personality Kali is a rather crude, fiery-tempered, and aggressive person. As such, she tends to strike many as having the makings of a villain rather than a hero. However, this couldn’t be further from the truth. Kali has a relentless drive to become a hero and to help others. Beneath her rather disagreeable behaviors and physical traits lies the ambitious dream to save lives and take down villains. Even though her outermost personality traits are negative in the eyes of most, Kali is also intelligent and in touch with her emotions. The teen can even have a softer side on occasion, though others rarely get to see this part of her. However, those that Kali bonds with are always treated with fierce loyalty and sporadic brutal honesty. ♤Speech Pattern Naturally, as Kali hails from Boston, her speech pattern reflects her birthplace. With a thick accent, the girl has a rather loud and upbeat way of speaking. However, her voice can be equal parts as threatening as it can be playful and funny. ♤Quirk ♤Quirk: Leviathan’s Skin ♤Quirk Type: Transformation ♤Quirk Description: Kali’s quirk, Leviathan’s Skin, allows her to manipulate the amount of dragon-like scales, horns, or plates on her body. This quirk can be used offensively or defensively, presenting Kali with a multitude of ways to use it. For example, if being attacked then Kali can build up a thin layer of scales to act as armor and take the attacks. If attacking, she can build up a line of hardened spikes along her flesh to deal a bit of extra damage. This quirk has a few notable weaknesses, such as the inability to work properly on an area of skin that has been lacerated. She also has a pair of wings on account of her genetic mutation that can be used for flight. However, her quirk cannot be utilized while she is in flight. ♤Costume ♤Costume Description: The Vritra getup is one that Kali thoroughly enjoys wearing, as it not only looks awesome to her, but she also feels like a total badass when she wears it. The costume consists of very little to actually cover her body, but she’s ensured that the parts that do conceal her flesh are as cool looking as possible. What her father describes as “scantily clad”, Kali describes as “the best hero costume ever crafted”. Made up mostly of scale-like, black metal plating, the bottom and top pieces of the outfit are fitted to hug certain parts of her body while giving her limbs free range to move. Most of her chest and midriff are exposed, as well as her legs and arms. The armor is also fitted with two slits along the back that allow her wings to have a reasonable amount of room. A protective layer of armor that’s a tad more breathable and motion-friendly covers her neck and spans up to dark metal that veils her mouth. This facemask follows her jaw and circles around the back of her head, adorned with metallic spikes that jut out and look reminiscent of a dragon’s. This mask may seem like it exists purely to obscure the view of Kali’s mouth, but in reality it can be further manipulated to open up. This works through the gloves of her costume, each of which are coated in a protective layer of armor across the back of her hand. The index fingertip of each glove adorns a small button sewn into the grippy fabric that can be pressed to mask or unmask the face piece if held for three seconds. The bottom half of her armor has a belt design that looks like a snake and hangs low on her hips, fitting on her more like a bikini than anything. After enough complaints from her dad, Kali requested that a piece of purple cloth be added to the belt to act as a loincloth of sorts. This hangs down between her knees and is slightly tattered around the edges. It meets the tops of the remainder of her armor, which are her boots. These plate-like, slip proof shoes stop just beneath the knee and end in points. Small spikes span the sides of each shoe and further appeal to her draconic aesthetic as a hero. ♤Background ♤History Kali Othim was the offspring of two very different people. Her father, Drake Othim, was 32 at the time, his lover only two years younger than he. They’d been together for four years and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her. When he found out that she was pregnant, he was thrilled. Much to his dismay, he discovered that the feeling wasn’t mutual. The next nine months were incredibly rough. The couple fought constantly and eventually his lover decided she wanted nothing to do with him any longer. She wasn’t ready for a commitment of such magnitude and Drake had come to find out that she didn’t even want to marry. Despite his heartbreak, Drake fell in love the moment he saw his daughter. That day was the last time he ever saw his lover and he vowed to himself that he wouldn’t speak her name to his daughter. Drake raised Kali on his own, doing everything in his power to ensure that she had the most normal upbringing possible. As she grew before his eyes, he noticed the striking similarities she shared with her mother, even in spite of acquiring draconic mutations from his bloodline. Even though it sometimes saddened him to think of her, he adored his daughter’s ferocity and natural inclination to be a winner. He loved her ivory hair and her big, golden eyes. By the time that Kali was five years old, her quirk had manifested and she had finally figured out how to use her wings. The child had endless fun wreaking havoc on her father and flying around the house. It was around this age that Kali took an interest in pro heroes. She would watch countless hours worth of news stories detailing rescues, villain captures, and epic missions. It was then that she developed the powerful ambition for becoming a pro hero herself. At the age of ten, Kali took up kickboxing as a hobby. It was during this time that she also attended school in her hometown of Boston to prepare her for deciding on an Academy to apply for. Drake was growing increasingly proud of his daughter with every day that passed. Seeing her improve only inspired him to keep pushing her toward her dream, constantly reminding her that she was capable of making it happen. By the time she was old enough to apply for an Academy, she decided on Lady Luck Academy. She passed her entrance exams and enrolled for the coming school year. Moving to Nevada would be a massive change of pace for the teen, but she was prepared if it meant making her life’s dream a reality. The goodbye that she shared with her father was tearful and she promised him that she would call him every day. Ever since then, she’s been attending Lady Luck Academy and preparing herself to become the greatest hero she can be. And, of course, she always remembers to call her father each day. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class 1-A